Nick
Nick is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Hugh Dillon. He's a gambler and a conman in a slick, expensive suit, he is also very cynical, so he takes the role Francis' '"the complainer." Nick joined the other three in their quest to find salvation but is unsure about whether or not he can trust them, often comparing them to The Three Stooges. Still trying to figure out the best "angle" to get from the recent zombie apocalypse, as the time goes by, he starts to value his Survivor compatriots. Official Description Georgia was just another stop on this drifter's journey—certainly better than his time in the joint. Sensing easy money on riverboat casinos, Nick reeled in as many fish as he could at the poker tables. He didn't expect to spend the rest of his life in Savannah, but in the zombie apocalypse, how long will that really be? Quotes See: Nick/Quotes Gallery Image:IMG_0822.jpg|Nick's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer, as he is about to hit an Infected with a Frying Pan. Image:Cutnick.jpg|Nick as he appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Image:Nick.png|Nick with a frying pan as seen in game Trivia * Nick bears a striking resemblance to Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, who in turn was based off Tony Montana from the movie Scarface. * Based on the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' trailer and beta gameplay, Nick's favorite melee weapon might be the frying pan. * Nick is the only Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor whose design has not yet changed greatly. * Like Louis and Zoey, Nick has been placed next to Rochelle in every campaign poster. * In the 'Zombie Survival Guide' trailer, Nick seems to spend most scenes using the P220 Pistol in his left hand. In fact, he is the only one of the Survivors who has a gun at the beginning of the trailer, the others wielding a Baseball Bat, a Crowbar, and an Axe. He is also the only one seen wielding a Submachine Gun or a Silenced Submachine Gun in the trailer. * Nick's design may have been changed, due to his shirt's color being deeper now. * In the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, Nick is seen wielding weapons in either his left or right hands at different times, indicating he may possibly be ambidextrous. *Nick has a somewhat striking physical and vocal resemblance to Barney Calhoun from the Half-Life series. *It is possible there is a romantic atmosphere between him and Rochelle, as Rochelle fondly seems to hand him items. In return, Rochelle is the person Nick is most often kindest to, speaking to her in a softer voice than the others. *Ellis makes a comment about being not-surprised that Nick is capable of shooting well, insisting he may have used guns in some sort for criminal activity. As most view Nick as a sort of 'gangster'. *Nick bears the same symbol on a ring of his as Francis has on one of his tattoos, it consists of a ring of eight skulls. Perhaps a means to connect characters or symbolizes both characters possible criminal past. It also is actually the Star of Chaos sign from the Warhammer universe. *Nick is shown as a rather vain and materialistic character, due to his expensive suit, various gold rings and over-concern of himself. *Upon hearing a Witch, Nick may make a reference about his ex-wife, showing that he was in a relationship before the infection. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors